<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Meanwhile In The Afterlife... by M1dn1ght_Star</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29409048">Meanwhile In The Afterlife...</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/M1dn1ght_Star/pseuds/M1dn1ght_Star'>M1dn1ght_Star</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dreaming of You ⭐️ [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Afterlife, Birthday Party, Charon was once a wooly mammoth, Clothes don't have gender, Comedy, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Death secretly likes caramel chocolates, Does character death count if the character is death?, Explicit Language, Familiar friends from DoYR, Fashionable Characters, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Getting to Know Each Other, Ghosts, Humor, I mean death doesn't die but they're a character, Iriness likes being dramatic, Iriness spikes the drinks, Just Add Kittens, M attempts to be a ventriloquist, Magic, Magic Mirrors, Movie Night, Original Character(s), Parselmouth Harry Potter, Reality TV, References to DoYR, Reincarnation, Same universe as DoYR, Skeletons, Snakes, Souls, Spirits, Spying on the reincarnated, St Trinian's - Freeform, Thany is dangerous in the kitchen, Zombies, beanbag chairs, kind of potentially offensive remark about religion, so character death, toilet duty is a powerful threat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:55:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,779</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29409048</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/M1dn1ght_Star/pseuds/M1dn1ght_Star</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Thany was a little bored one day, and promptly decided that the Afterlife could use a TV show about them.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Other Relationship Tags to Be Added</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dreaming of You ⭐️ [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1679161</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Introductions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>*recorded applause*</p><p>A tall skeleton wearing an elegant red pantsuit appears, smiling politely, well, as politely as a skull can smile. She walks to a podium that has mysteriously appeared and looks out over the audience.</p><p>“Hello, everyone. I am Iriness, a representative from the Afterlife.” She says. “Please look forward to our new show, which will be airing soon. Thank you.”</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Show Title: Meanwhile In The Afterlife…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cameraperson: Mervyn LeRoy (was requested by Sircen, who was a fan of)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Location: Unknown Dimension - Title ‘Afterlife’ Manually added to system by Thany</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Genre: Comedy? Reality TV?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cast of Characters: </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thany (Thanatos) - skeleton, is Death’s assistant (male)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Death - person with obscured features, runs the afterlife (gender neutral)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Charon - skeleton, works with Viduus and brings cut souls to afterlife (male)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aerel - skeleton, runs paperwork and keeps everything organized (female)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>M (Mort) - elegant zombie (grumpy), oversees the three lands of the afterlife connected with Death’s atelier (male)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lord Sircen - skeleton, deals with reincarnation (male)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Myrddin - ghost, helps with paperwork and assists Viduus (male)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zauvras - Skeleton, deals with cursed souls along with Morana (male)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eraverra - Skeleton, deals with blessed souls along with Macaria (female)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iriness - Skeleton, Death’s envoy and sort of assistant, often sent on missions (female), likes to wear red</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Angelo - white glowing spirit, guard of the afterlife, often mistaken for ‘angel’, twin brother is Damon (male)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Damon - black glowing spirit, guard of the afterlife, often mistaken for ‘demon’, twin brother is Angelo (male)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anubus - Deity, looks like young man, helps with paperwork and works with neutral souls (male)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Macaria - Shrouded white woman, can’t see face, works with blessed souls (female)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Viduus - Grim Reaper, separates souls from bodies after death with Scythe (male)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Morana - Deity, looks like middle aged without gender, works with cursed souls (no gender)</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Episode 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Following Iriness As She Works</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>There are lots of interesting 'easter eggs'</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Is this thing on?” A muffled thump sounds from across the room and then creative cursing along the lines of ‘blasted waffle dildo’ could be heard. A skeleton wearing a smart three-piece suit appeared, holding what appeared to be a broken timer clock.</p><p>“Thany, another one? Honestly, why you haven’t been banished on vacation yet is beyond me. You need a break.” Said a skeleton who appeared in the doorway, raising a nonexistent eyebrow as she smoothed the lapel of her red dress.</p><p>Thany attempted to hide the broken clock behind his back, smiling guiltily at Iriness. “Err, sorry.” He looked down sadly, the bones of his fingers clacking against one another.</p><p>Iriness’s expression softened slightly and she sighed, moving closer and placing a gentle hand on Thanato’s shoulder. “It’s alright, just put it in the desk drawer and I’ll deal with it.” She said, smiling gently at her tired colleague. Thany quickly deposited the broken timer in the drawer and moved across the room to get a stack of paperwork that Aerel was waiting for, vanishing out into the hallway and leaving a fondly exasperated Iriness behind.</p><p>There was a swish of sound and then Myrddin floated through the wall, alerting Iriness to the fact that Death needed her for something. She nodded and bent down, trading her sharp red stilettos for crimson combat boots. A quick glance around the room revealed everything was in order and so Iriness made her way through the atelier that was the headquarters of the Afterlife to the large office/throne room Death spent most of their time in.</p><p>The aforementioned deity was sitting on the floor on a cushion, sorting through an enormous pile of soul records. They looked up as she came in and gestured in a distracted manner to a large box sitting on the nearby table, next to where Banamaði was perched.</p><p>“Can you deliver this to Viduus? His new Scythe has arrived, but I don’t have time to give it to him and he’s busy with Charon at the moment. Civil war in Lebanon again.” Death said, before turning their focus back to the papers in front of them, mumbling something about ‘fucking finally’ as they signed off on the record for someone called Jeanne Calment.</p><p>Iriness rolled her eyes and hefted the box under an arm, closing the door behind her as she made her way out to the front door. Pulling a silver feathered cloak around her, she closed her eyes briefly and reopened them to find herself in Lebanon. A fire was burning nearby, consuming the remains of a half-collapsed house.</p><p>The tall skeletal form of Charon could be seen in the distance, marking off a name on a checklist as Viduus separated their soul from their body. Looked like suffocation, nasty way to go. Not that Iriness would know anything about that, having never been alive so as to die in the first place.</p><p>The two undead looked up as she walked over, Viduus grinning as he noticed the package she was carrying. He opened the box with glee and admired the razor-sharp edge of the scythe’s pale edge, which made an unsettling sound against the bleached marble-like skin of his hands.</p><p>“What a lovely finish.” Charon said admiringly, leaning against his own scythe, which doubled as a barge pole occasionally.</p><p>Iriness nodded to both of them before pulling the cloak around her once more and returning to the atelier. She found M standing there, waiting for her along with Thany. The trio walked together back to the office, where Aerel and Sircen were deep in conversation about some soul who had been causing trouble.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Episode 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Myrrdin's Secret</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>A certain ghost was busy doing something, glancing furtively around. He thankfully could interact with objects and other people, otherwise his </span>
  <strike>
    <span>life death afterlife</span>
  </strike>
  <span> ghostness would be a lot more difficult. How on [censored for security reasons] would he be able to do any paperwork otherwise!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sound of heels echoed from outside the storage room Myrrdin was in and his ghostly eyes went wide as he hastily put away the container he’d been </span>
  <strike>
    <span>holding floating </span>
  </strike>
  <span>carrying. He moved to the other end of the room and started putting pins back into their jar, just in time for Aerel to appear. Today, she was wearing a knee-length white and silver dress and her dark hair (which Myrrdin was pretty sure was a wig, seeing as she was, well, a skeleton) had small flowers woven into it. Aerel was holding a stack of books and glanced around the room before leaving, probably looking for one of the others. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Myrrdin gave one last longing look to the hidden corner of the storage room before leaving, pouting as he floated through the wall. It was amazing how much quicker one could get places when walls weren’t in the way. He was promptly intercepted by Charon, who dumped a large collection of reaped souls in his arms before vanishing into the break room for his usual midday tea break.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The halls of Headquarters were busy today, with some new workers joining the neutral souls land. M and Anubis were giving them a tour of the atelier before they would be assigned to specific positions. Sircen seemed to be buried in a lengthy report of reincarnation requests, mumbling something to Iriness without looking up when she stopped to ask him a question.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Depositing the souls in the sorting room, Myrrdin was soon elbow-deep in papers as he filed all of the new souls into their correct assigned location. Charon joined him for an hour or two to assist before he was called away by Viduus for another load of souls. The famine in Latvia was really piling on work recently, and it also meant that Myrrdin had to deal with even more whiny, religious souls who kept complaining about some God and were not at all appeased to be told that Death was the one who ran the afterlife. One particular soul kept ranting on about a lord and Myrrdin thought they meant Lord Sircen but apparently not, as he promptly got cursed out rather creatively and amusingly. He was quite tempted to return a </span>
  <em>
    <span>real</span>
  </em>
  <span> curse of his own, but unfortunately he’d used most of his resources on concealing a particular thing in the storage room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This magical exhaustion was also how Myrrdin didn’t see Iriness coming until the scarlet-clad skeleton was standing in front of him with an exasperated expression. The other staff just so happened to all be present at the time </span>
  <strike>
    <span>which was definitely not a coincidence because Iriness loved being dramatic</span>
  </strike>
  <span>, so they all got to see him thoroughly berated by her. Iriness looked absolutely done with everything and mumbled something about asking for a nice mission to Hawaii under her breath at one point.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Myrrdin paled at the sight of a familiar container which was now being put down on the table in front of everyone. Iriness unlatched the door to reveal a skeleton kitten with a little floating black bone patterned collar and tag that read Belle. From near the doorway, Thany gasped in surprise before rushing over to get a better look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aww, she’s so cute!!!” Thany gushed, missing Iriness facepalming in the background and whipping out a large binder. She turned to a specific page and read clearly, ‘No pets of any kind are allowed in Headquarters’.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thany’s face promptly fell and he looked seconds from crying, while Myrrdin looked down sadly. He hadn’t meant to get a pet, but he’d seen Belle while helping Viduus in this one necromancer mission, and she was just too cute to leave behind. Myrrdin had promptly smuggled the kitten into Headquarters and had been secretly caring for her until now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iriness looked from Myrrdin to Thanatos and around at everyone else before sighing and throwing her well-manicured hands up. “Fine, whatever, but it's you all on the line if Death gets upset.” She said, before leaving.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone else crowded around Belle and spent the rest of their break playing with the kitten. Even M joined in, a small smile on his usually solemn face as he dangled a piece of sinew he’d had in his pocket in front of her. They were so distracted with Belle that no one realized a certain deity had appeared before Death cleared their throat loudly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Whipping around, Thany utilized his best puppy eyes and begged Death to let them keep the cat. Others joined in, with M promising to keep an eye on Belle and make sure she didn’t get into any trouble. The deity shook his head after a moment, making everyone fear that he would make them get rid of her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thankfully, a moment later, Death elaborated on their reaction by saying, “Alright. But this will be the </span>
  <em>
    <span>only </span>
  </em>
  <span>one in the atelier. Hang out with the thestrals outside if you want, but this kitten will not be joined by any other creatures or she will have to go as well.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone loudly cheered and Iriness appeared in the doorway in time to witness Death giving their approval. She leaned against the doorframe and said after a moment, “So not even the exotic red snake ordered yesterday?” Myrrdin turned incredulous eyes on Iriness, along with pretty much everyone else.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Death looked as though they were now considering taking a vacation of their own, and their shoulders slumped. “Whatever, just keep your little menagerie under control. If they cause problems, then I’ll banish you to toilet duty for a month.” With this powerful threat left hanging over their staff’s heads, Death vanished in a swirl of dark feathers that was probably Banamaði.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Episode 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Happy Birthday Death</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The irony of Death having a birthday party :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was a very special day for Headquarters, the day of the year that Death had materialized in the cosmos. Not only that, it was also the 10 billionth year, so it called for a memorable celebration. It wasn’t every day that an immortal deity reached a milestone like that, after all. Most of the inhabitants of the afterlife didn’t bother celebrating their ‘birthday’ each year, having gotten bored of it after a couple thousand years, so really, it was just an excuse to have a party.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Death was led into the extravagantly decorated room by a grinning Thany who was practically vibrating with excitement. Thany was the one who held ¾ of the total energy combined of all the staff of the atelier and it definitely showed, especially when placed in comparison to the composed and calm demeanors of Aerel and Viduus next to him. Death was wearing an elegant robe with golden embroidery along the sleeves and hem, while a cheap gold party hat rested in bold contrast from atop their head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All of the staff had whipped out their best outfits for the occasion, but since there was no dress code they had come in a great variety of clothes, from the sharp paneled suit of Sircen to the long chiffon dress Iriness was wearing (in a lovely shade of red, of course). Thanatos had on an interesting but still attractive choice of a medium length chocolate brown robe with a wedgewood blue sheer skirt over it combination, which would probably look odd on a normal person but managed to seem like the epitome of fashion on the skeletal form of Thany.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the room they had decided to have the party in, there were a variety of seating options ranging from beanbags to a throne which had been brought from Death’s office for the day. Angelo and Damon both dove for the jar of cheese puffs on the snack table at the same time, while Iriness rolled her eyes and snatched a danish and tea for herself. Banamaði fluttered over from where they’d been perched on Death’s chair and gulped down a boiled egg that was sitting enticingly near them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Next to Death’s throne, where they had taken a seat, was an enormous pile of presents with diverse types of wrapping. Several large boxes with feather print paper sat on top of some red and white gingham paper which hurt the eyes of all present who had eyes the longer they stared at it. There were also some gift bags with tissue paper and the expected bones and assorted ‘morbid’ trimmings. Banamaði seemed a fan of the snakeskin to no one's surprise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone was looking expectantly at Death, who blinked and randomly took a box from the pile of gifts, unwrapping the present with swift movements to reveal a stone paperweight carved to look like a ghost lantern. The next few to be opened turned out to be some skullptures, a gift voucher for those caramel chocolates Death secretly liked, and assorted raven care items. Even Prince Vhaene had sent a present for the occasion, a glimmering obsidian bone lapel pin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zauvras and Morana started a rendition of the birthday song, except they changed most of the lyrics and included some special things such as having Myrrdin make the words float around the room in constantly changing colors. The others all joined in, even M who seemed to be pretending that he wasn’t actually singing (his ventriloquism attempt wasn’t very good). This was followed by Eraverra, Macaria, and Anubis bringing in the caramel cake that they had ordered, having banned Thany from the kitchen after the fire fiasco of Aerel’s 4000th ‘birthday’.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All in all, it was an enjoyable event and Thany was pleased with how everything had gone as he worked to clean up the mess afterwards with the assistance of Morana and Sircen. Someone (it was definitely Iriness, don’t let the stern persona fool you) had spiked the drinks and so it was a bunch of tipsy immortal beings who stumbled their way through Headquarters that evening. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anticipating this, Aerel had locked down the atelier for the evening, preventing anyone from leaving or entering unless in an emergency, in which all of them would be forcefully ‘soberified’ by the magic Myrrdin had set up. Their powers were mostly restricted as well, being suppressed by the wards as long as they were under the influence, in order to prevent the many world-changing disasters that could happen when one had a drunk spirit utilizing their ability to reincarnate souls or turn into a wooly mammoth (don’t ask, Charon and Myrrdin would never live that one down).</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thus, it was quite the long walk Death had to embark on that night to their rooms. Bana was precariously perched on their shoulder. They looked contemplatively out the window at the glowing red, white, and grey of the afterlife lands, thinking back to when they had first come into being so many millennia ago, before settling into their comfortable bed and falling asleep to go work on instructing their new protege, one Harrison Potter.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Episode 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Movie Night (a mentioned scene from DoYR)</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This one is quite short :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Thany grinned and waved hello to Harry, who had just arrived in the same underground room that he had met all of the Afterlife staff in. Tonight was movie night and he’d been invited.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vhaene was unable to come because of some prisoners he had to oversee and Death had declined in favor of visiting the Mediterranean, but everyone else was there. Harry’s miniature scythe was attached in a place of pride on his cloak and Thany was happy to see his present had been appreciated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Unlike Harry’s previous visit to the place, the beings weren’t wearing onesies, instead they seemed to be wearing casual outfits. He recognized several of them from last time, like M the ‘elegant zombie’, whose nickname sent one of the others, who he remembered to be Myrrdin into fits of laughter. A pair of skeletons wearing simple dresses in silver and chartreuse and soft red introduced themselves as Aerel and Iriness respectively.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iriness had a small red snake coiled around her wrist, which made Harry’s eyes light up as he hissed a greeting. The resulting conversation was quite fascinating and Rowan, for that was the name of the snake, told him all about what she’d seen of Headquarters, a place Harry  had yet to visit. Death had said something about accidents and unlimited power before changing the subject last time he’d asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The beings were all fascinated by Harry’s ability to speak with snakes and Myrrdin mentioned how it was interesting to hear again after all the centuries since he’d been a student under Salazar, to which Harry’s eyes promptly widened as he realized who the ghost was. Thany chimed in then, mentioning how the founders had chosen to be reincarnated and Sircen glanced around shiftly before saying that he was breaking the rules to let anyone else see, but it wouldn’t hurt just this once and that he tended to watch some of the more entertaining souls after reincarnation, promptly whipping out some sort of mirror and saying a password under his breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A shimmer and then the mirror turned into a screen, showing a young woman with flaming hair nailing some creep in the face with a shoe (Godric) before changing to a dark haired pair of twins taking a test at a school (Rowena and Godric) and finally morphing into a scene of an man making an intricate cake (Helga). It was quite fascinating, but Harry didn’t want to get Sircen in trouble, so he changed the subject and asked what movie they were going to watch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Charon held up the plastic case for the St. Trinian’s remake and someone could be heard muttering in the background about how certain beings would be insufferable for months afterwards. Intrigued, never having seen this movie before, Harry settled down on a beanbag next to Thany and Zauvras, promptly becoming enthralled by the chaos of St. Trinians.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Episode 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Inspection Day</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The day had come once again that Death went around the Afterlife and they collected their things before joining Thany at the door. Their assistant was holding a clipboard and wearing a golden brown robe and a pair of matching oxfords. It was time to inspect the three sections of the Afterlife that were overseen by M, who was waiting for the pair outside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>M led the way to the blessed section first, nodding to Macaria as they passed where she was working. The open grasses and simple but well-kept buildings gave off an inviting air. Eraverra was standing in the middle of a field, playing referee to a game of soccer between two groups of souls. This was rather interesting to witness as to the beings, it appeared as a flying mass of glowing orbs with the occasional flickering limb or face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thany hummed and marked something on his clipboard, nodding in approval at the clearly labeled containers for the guides available to new souls. He hurried to catch up with Death who was checking on the care of the creatures that resided in the sector. Not all souls were humans after all. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>All of the unicorns and other assorted souls seemed to be well and so Thany gave a thumbs up to Macaria on the way out. He received a smile in return, one that he couldn’t see because her face was obscured, but Thany could still feel the warm energy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The visit to the neutral section was also fairly quick, finding no issues except some conflict between a pair of thestrals and some occamy that was swiftly resolved with a raised eyebrow and a pointed look. The thestrals promptly bowed in apology and left the occamy alone. Anubus spotted them and came over, greeting them before requesting that Death work on getting someone else to help with the neutral souls, as he was struggling to deal with them all by himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thany stared longingly after Anubis as he left before snapping out of it and making a professional remark about the state of the neutral area. Death seemed amused and not at all fooled, rolling their eyes and muttering, “Just make a move already”, to which Thany attempted to ignore them and instead focus on the cursed souls they were approaching.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There were only a few creatures in the cursed area, with most of them residing in the neutral area that was very much too large for one being to handle on their own. Thany had already underlined this fact as priority to get done and wasn’t at all extra motivated because of who had asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Death stared down a mostly visible soul that had a long beard and creepy blue eyes and Zauvras and Morana snickered as Death requested a little bit of personalized punishment for the spirit. Thany squinted at the soul for a moment before realizing who it was and grinned. That must mean Harry had dealt with Dumbles and now Thany had a new hobby for when he was bored.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>M, who had vanished at some point, reappeared looking a bit disheveled and holding a familiar skeletal kitten. Thany’s eyes lit up for a moment before he remembered his current job and then they narrowed again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You wouldn’t happen to have been breaking the rules Death set up about pets?” Thany said slowly, (attempting to and not really doing a great job of) staring down M while Death only sighed and took the clipboard from Thany, marking off the last box in the cursed section. When did they volunteer to exist again? Oh wait...</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The introductions are just rough plans at the moment, so there may be kinda random bits in there I didn't see :)</p><p>This will likely be edited in the future</p><p>Also! I have posted a separate work with moodboards for all of the characters</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>